The Story of Danielle Parker
by Echo528
Summary: Dani considered her life normal. Living in Leadworth she was pretty used to nothing ever happening. The only interesting thing that had happened for a while was her best friend's stories of her Raggedy Man. But when Dani meets the Doctor, her whole world changes. This is a story of adventure, aliens, space and time travel, and eventually love. This, is the story of Danielle Parker.
1. Prolouge

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who (even though I wish I did). However, I do own Danielle Clark, and any story changes that occur because of her. So please, do not steal her._

Normally, the night was one of Danielle's favourite times. She didn't have to worry about running away from hostile aliens, or saving the universe or world, or dealing with the Doctor's silly antics. She could rest, relax and sleep.

But there were rare times when she couldn't sleep. It wasn't that she didn't want to (she very much did, mind you). Her mind just wouldn't settle down. It would bounce all over the place. Unfortunately, when you've traveled with the Doctor for as long as she has, your mind tends to get like that.

_I'll be a story in your head._

And that night, it was one of those nights. She lay awake in her bed, staring at the ceiling, her mind going a mile a minute. A couple of times, she had closed her eyes in a attempted to fall asleep, but all that would happen was memories flashing behind her lids. Finally, after lying there for an hour, she let out an exasperated sigh. It was clear she wasn't going to get any sleep.

"Maybe a cup of tea will help me calm down." She thought aloud. In response, the TARDIS gave a approving hum. Knowing she had the sentient machine's approval, the young woman got out of her bed, pulling a sweater on over her nightie, before padding out into the hall.

As she walked, the cool feeling of the metal floor caused her to shiver. In no time at all, she had made her way to the kitchen.

"You wouldn't happen to know where he put the kettle, would you?" She asked, getting a hum in response. "Thank you sweetie." She grinned, opening a cupboard to find the TARDIS blue kettle.

_That's okay._

Once the water was put on, all the brunette could do was sit on the counter as she waited. This gave her mind the perfect opportunity to wander. And wander it did. It brought her back through many, many memories. Some good, others bad. The good ones made her laugh to herself quietly, while the bad ones made her silently stare into space.

You see, when you travel with the Doctor, many things happen. You go to different plants, different universes even. You travel the stars and even go back in time. And it never seems to stop, giving you an endless supply of memories.

_We're all stories in the end._

The whistling of the kettle brought her out of the slight trance she had gone in, causing her to jump. Quickly grabbing a mug, she pour some of the hot water in, along with a tea bag. As she was searching for the cream and sugar (why the Doctor couldn't put them in the same place he found them last, she will never know) when two arms wrapped their way around her waist.

"Hello love." A sleepy voice whispered into her ear, causing a shiver to run up her spin. How he managed to do that to her, simply with his voice, she still couldn't understand. "What are you doing?"

"Making myself a cup of tea." She said simply, finally finding the sugar and cream. "Why can't you just keep these where I put them?" Danielle questioned, turning to give him a playful glare. Smirking, the Doctor just kissed her cheek.

"Because it's fun to see you run around looking for them." At that response, she simply rolled her eyes. Of course that was why he did it.

_Just make it a good one, eh?_

Getting out another mug, she pour some tea for him and made sure to put the right amount of cream and sugar in. Turning around, she handed it to him while giving a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Some times, I think you're more trouble than you're worth." Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. She did know that it was _his _TARDIS she was living in. If anyone was more trouble than their worth, it was her. However, he didn't voice his opinion aloud. Instead, he simply followed her down the hall to the living room, sitting beside her on the loveseat.

"So," The Doctor started, after a few minutes of silence. "Why couldn't you sleep?" That caused Danielle to give him a surprised look, making him laugh. "Oh come on Dani, I know you." His brown eyes softened. "You only make tea at this time at night because you can't sleep."

Looking at him for a moment longer, the brown haired woman sighed. Oh how she hated it when he was right (he was quite often too), especially when it was about her. Reaching up, she gently ruffled his brown hair, causing it to fall in his eyes, as she spoke.

"You always seem to read my like a book." He simply smirked, letting her continue. "Memories." Was all she said.

"Oh, those are truly dangerous." Despite his joking tone, he was dead serious. Memories had a tendency to drive people insane. He would know. He couldn't help but wince as some of his own worst memories filled his own mind.

_Cause it was, you know._

"They weren't bad ones." She quickly said, catching the wince. The Doctor may know close to everything about her, but she almost everything about him as well. It was very easy for her to read his emotions. "At least not all of them." She added under her breath. "They were about our adventures."

That caused the Doctor to smile. Similar memories filled his own mind. Out of all the memories he had, he would have to admit the ones with her were his favourites. So, for the next couple of minutes, they just sat there. Enjoying each the other one's company and reliving their past. At one point Danielle leaned her head on the Doctor's shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around hers.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" That made him laugh. Out of all the things she could have asked him, that was the question she chose? Hearing his laughter, she looked up at him with a slight glare. "Hey! What's so funny about that?"

"Nothing, love." Chuckling, he shook his head and pressed his lips to her forehead lightly. "Of course I do." He answered after a moment. "How could I forget?"

_It was the **BEST.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who (even though I wish I did). However, I do own Danielle Clark, and any story changes that occur because of her. So please, do not steal her._

The day everything had changed for Danielle Clark, it had started out rather normal actually. She had been out for most of the morning, getting groceries. In all honesty, it was something she neglected to do for some time, and if she didn't do it soon she would be out of food.

That was why she was walking out of one of the only shops in Leadworth, England, when her phone rang. Balancing the three bags she as carrying in one arm, the brunette pulled out her self phone. With a single look at the caller ID, she couldn't help but groan.

_Really Amy? You couldn't wait a half hour more before calling me? _

"'Ello?" She answered, a slightly annoyed tone to her voice.

"_Dani? This is you right?" _The frantic voice of her ginger haired friend filled her ear, causing her to give a slightly confused look at the cars in front of her.

"Yes. Who else would I be?" There was a pause before Amelia Pond answered.

"_I don' t know..." _

"Amy, why are you calling me?" She finally asked, holding the cellphone with her shoulder as she opened the car trunk.

"_Oh, about that..." _The woman trailed off, causing Danielle to sigh. Some days, Amy could talk your ear off. Others? You could hardly get her to talk. Today seemed to be one of those latter days.

"Amelia, spit it out!" She said, more annoyance showing in her voice as she loaded in the bags. "I'm not really in the mood for this at the moment."

"_Um... Well, I may or may not have just done something really stupid." _Amy spoke slowly, trying not to annoy her friend further.

"How stupid?" With the grocery bags now packed, she leaned against her car, arms crossed over her chest.

"_You, you'll have to come and see for your self." _Groaning, Danielle pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Amy, I don't have time for this. I just finished shopping and haven't even got home."

"_Well drop your things off, then come over." _The Scott all but demanded, then added more softly. _"Please." _The brunette was silent for a moment, before sighing.

"Fine. I'll be over as soon as I can." Ending the call before Amy could respond, she ran her finger's through her hair. Sometimes, she really did to many things for her friend. And deep down, she supposed she always would. That was the problem. She just couldn't say no.

After a ten minute drive home, fifteen minutes putting away the groceries and another ten minutes to get to Amy's, Danielle knocked on the blue door. Almost immediately, the door flew open to reveal a frazzled Amy.

That wasn't what shocked Danielle. No, it was the fact that the Scott was dressed in her slightly revealing, Police Woman Kissogram outfit.

"Why on Earth are you wearing that Am-IE!" She ended up shouting the last bit of her sentence, due to her friend pulling her through the door. In a rather rude manner too, I might add.

"Can you keep your voice down?" Amy hissed, giving the brunette a annoyed, and slightly worried, look.

"Well, maybe next time don't yank me through a door." She replied and a similar way, before speaking normally. "Now, what did you do that's so stupid?" Suddenly, the usually very confident ginger looked almost, nervous. "Amy?"

Sighing, she grabbed Danielle's hand, before pulling her up the stairs. When they were at the top, she turned around to give her friend a serious look.

"Before you see this, I need you to keep something in mind." All that got her was an unimpressed look, causing her to sigh but continue speaking. "He was breaking and entering, and I panic!"

_'He'? _Eyes widening, Danielle pushed passed her friend and looked around the other end of the stairs. There, sitting with his arm handcuffed to the raidiator, was a man. An unconscious man at that.

He was dressed in rather ragged clothes, that looked like they were falling apart at the seems. There were scorch marks on his shirt, and his tie hung around his neck in a dishevelled mess. His floppy brown hair feel in front of his face, and Danielle supposed she would have found the man rather attractive. That is, if it wasn't for the obvious fact.

"Amelia Jessica Pond!" She shrieked, turning to look at her friend with huge eyes. "What in bloody hell did you do?" Before she actually knew what she was doing, she was shaking the ginger by the shoulders.

"Will you shut up!" Gaining some of her confidence back, Amy shoved her hand over the brunette's mouth, effectively 'shutting her up'. "You'll wake him." After receiving a glare, she removed her hand.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I hit him with a cricket bat." She finally said, looking at the ground.

"WHAT?" Now it was Danielle's turn to receive a glare. "Why?"

"I told you, he was breaking and entering!" She answered, waving her hands around as if to make it more obvious. "And he looks like him." That caused the brunette to look at her with a confused expression.

"Like who?" Amy shifted from side to side uncomfortably, before pointing to a puppet in her room.

"Like _him._" Looking at the puppet, Danielle's eyes widened, before going back to the unconscious man. She did this a few times before speaking.

"He looks... But... How?" As she said this, she kept glancing back at the man. "You said he's just a story you made up?" She finally was able to say a full sentence.

"I thought so too." Amy agreed, before shoving a pile of clothes into her hands. "Hurry, change into these before he wakes up." Danielle didn't get a chance to say anything, seeing as not a second after she got the clothes she was pushed into Amy's room.

Despite the circumstances, Danielle couldn't help but think that was rather rude. Sighing, she unfold the clothes and scowled.

"I swear to god, I'm going to kill her."

When the Doctor came to, he felt a splitting pain in his head. The last thing he remembered was landing the TARDIS and running inside to warn Amelia when something hit him in the head. But what was it?

Blinking, his senses slowly came back to him and he noticed the people in front of him.

"White male, mid-20s, breaking and entering." A female voice said. "Sen us some back-up, we've got him restrained." Standing in front of him were two woman, both looked to be police officers. The one who spoke had ginger hair pulled up behind a police hat, and her uniform include a rather short skirt and stockings.

The other woman, who was standing further away, had her long brown hair in a pony tail under her hat. Unlike the ginger, how ever, she wore pants. If he wasn't so stunned from the hit to his head, the Doctor would have found her attractive.

"Oi, you! Sit still." The ginger said, putting her radio away.

"Cricket bat." The Doctor mumbled after clearing his throat. "I'm getting cricket bat." Even to himself, he sounded confused. Why, he wasn't quite sure.

"You, were breaking and entering." The brunette stated, walking a little closer, resting her hands on her hips once she was standing beside the ginger. Blinking for another moment, the Doctor tried to get up only to find himself handcuffed to the radiator behind him.

"That's much better." He mumbled. "Brand-new me, whack on the head. Just what it needed."

"Do you want to shut up now?" The ginger asked, not nearly as confused looking at what the Doctor had just said, compared to her companion. "We've got back-up on the way."

"Hang-on, no wait." Things suddenly began to dawn on the Doctor. Things that he would have hit himself on the head for not noticing, if it weren't for the situation he was in. "You're police-women."

"And you, were breaking and entering." The brunette pointed out, momentarily forgetting her confusion. "See how this works?"

"But what are you doing here?" He pressed. "Where's Amelia?"

_'Where's Amelia'? He can't be serious. _Danielle thought to her self, doing her best to not seem shocked at what the man had said. Beside her, Amy was doing the same. Actually, the brunette was rather impressed at how well she had hidden her obvious shock.

"Amelia Pond?" She asked after a second.

"Yeah." The man nodded. "Amelia. Little Scottish girl. Where is she?" What surprised Danielle was how concerned the man looked. "I promised her five minutes but the engine were phasing. I suppose I must have gone a bit far." The man rambled, causing both women to tilt their heads to the side. Both were remembering the stories Amy had told when she was a kid about her imaginary friend; The Raggedy Doctor. "Has something happened to her?"

"Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time." The ginger officer said after a moment. The Doctor couldn't help but feel the worry in his hearts rise. What had happened to her? How much did her overshoot?

"How long?"

"Six months."

"No!" Just as the man spoke that, Danielle shot her friend a look. What the heck was she doing? Not only did Amelia Pond still live here, but it had been _way _more than six months from the time the man must have been referring to. Despite her doubts, Danielle had and almost uncanny feeling about this man. Almost, as if he _was _the Raggedy Doctor from Amy's childhood.

"No, no, no! I can't be six months late!" The man insisted. "I said five minutes. I promise." The way he said it, was as if he was trying to convince himself. _Rule One; He lies. _The thought randomly entered Danielle's mind, causing her to give a confused look. _Where did that come from? Though, I suppose I should back her up._

The Doctor watched, his worry rising, as the two police-women turned around.

"What happened to her? What happened to Amelia Pond?"

"Sarge, it's me this time." The brunette was the one to contact her superior this time. "Hurry it up if you would. This man knows something about Amelia Pond." _What happened to her? _The Doctor question, but this time to himself.

After a moment, once the two women turned around, the Doctor spoke up again.

"I need to speak to whoever lives in this house." He demanded. "Right now."

"I live here." The ginger said, glaring at the man. _So she was the one to hit me with the cricket bat?! _

"But you're the police!"

"Yes, and this is where I live." Amy said harshly.

"You got a problem with that?" The man stared at the two of them for a moment, before speaking.

"How many rooms?" He questioned.

"I'm sorry, what?" The ginger asked, confused. Her companion's face held a similar expression.

"On this floor." The Doctor elaborated. "How many rooms on this floor? Count them for me. Both of you."

"Why?" The brunette asked.

"Because it will change your life." He answered, looking her in the eyes. Both women were silent till the ginger answered.

"Five." She then proceeded to count them off. "One, two, three, four, five."

"Six." Both the man and Danielle at the same time. That earned her a confused look from him, and a glare from Amy.

Ever since she had known the Scottish woman, she couldn't understand how she never saw the room at the end of the hall. Especially when it was so obvious it was there. You had to pass it to get to almost all the other rooms!

"Six?" Amy repeated, deciding to ignore her friend.

"Look." The Doctor said. He wasn't quite sure why the brunette could

"Look where?"

"Exactly where you never want to look." The Doctor answered. "The corner of your eye. Look behind you." For a moment, the ginger just stared at him, but then she slowly did as he said. Her head turned just barely so she could see the door at the end of the hall through the corner of her eye.

"That's..." Amy's eyes widened when she saw the door. "That is not possible."

"It is to." Danielle said, moving a little ways away from the door. For some reason, it was giving her an uneasy feeling. "I've been telling you for how many years now?"

"How's that possible?" Amy asked, ignoring her friend's comment.

"There's a perception filter all round the door." The man explained. "Sensed it last time I was here. Should've seen it."

"Then how come I can see it?" The brunette asked, glancing down at him. Looking up at her, the Doctor gave her an honest shrug, as if to say he didn't know.

"But that's a while room." The ginger insisted. "That's a while room I've never even noticed."

"The filter stops you noticing." The Doctor continued. "Something came here a while ago to hide. It's still hiding and you need to uncuff me now!" He pulled on the cuff to emphasize his point.

However, Amy ignored him, and just walked toward the door. As if in a trance.

"I don't have the key." She mumbled. "I lost it."

"How can you have lost it?!" Both Danielle and the man yelled. Hearing her, he gave the brunette a look but only got a shake of the head. Sighing, lightly, he turned his attention back to Amy.

"Stay away from that door!" But she didn't listen, and continued walking towards it.

"Am, listen to him." Danielle said, trying to get her friend to heed the man's words.

"Do not touch that door!" She turned the handle. "Listen to me! Do not open that..." She opened it. _Why is she not listening? _The Doctor wondered in his head, just as the other woman groaned.

"I'm going to kill her." She then quickly walked to the door, causing the Doctor to give her a look.

"What are _you _doing?"

"Stopping her!" She shouted over her shoulder just as she walked through the door.

"No. Not you too!" He tried to stop her. "Don't go in..." When she disappeared through the door he threw his hands in the air in frustration. "Why does no-one ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to?" He shouted the last part after the two women.

"Again?" Frantically he began to search his pockets for his screwdriver. He couldn't find it. "My screwdriver, where is it?" He asked himself before speaking a little louder. "Silver thing, blue at the end. Where did it go?"

Inside the room, Danielle was right beside as they looked around. Like the rest of the house, it was old. Dust seemed to be everywhere and cobwebs hiding in ever corner. A shiver ran up the brunette's spin, causing her to shudder. She did _not _like the feeling she was getting from this room.

"Amy..." She whispered, wanting to get out of there, but not willing to leave her friend.

"There's nothing here." She said, ignoring Danielle.

"Whatever's in there stopped you from seeing the whole room." The Doctor called. "What makes you think you could see it?"

_Question is do _we _want to see it. _Danielle thought, looking around warily. Her uneasy feeling was growing stronger.

"Now, please, just get out!"

"Amy, we should listen to him." The brunette said, glancing down at the table. On top of it was a little device. It looked like what the man had just described. "Silver, blue at the end?"

"My screwdriver?" The man sound like he perked up slightly. "Yeah."

"It's here." Amy said, seeing it too.

"Must have rolled under the door."

"Yeah." Danielle mumbled, agreeing with that part. "And then it must have jumped up onto the table." Taking her eyes off it, she glanced around again. _That can't mean anything good. _Coincidentally, the Doctor was think a similar thought.

"Get out of there." He said. "Get out of there!" Not needing to be told twice, Danielle leaned over the table and picked the screwdriver out of something sticky. _Ew. _She winced.

"Get out! Get out of there!" The Doctor shouted, pulling on the cuff. Both women were about to leave, when they heard something behind them. It was a sort of like the sound you would imagine a wet animal making when it walks. The both turned to look at what was making it, but the thing making the noise seemed to move so it was still behind them.

"What is it?" The Doctor asked, having heard them go silent. "What are you doing?"

"There's nothing here, but..." Amy trailed off, answering for him as best she could.

"Corner of your eye."

_But I don't think I want to see it. _Closing her eyes, Danielle slowly turned her head so she could look in the corner of her eye, but stopped after a second.

"What is it?" She asked. Amy had done the same as her, to afraid to move.

"Don't try to see it." The man warned. "If it knows you've seen it, it will kill you." Both woman turned, trying to see it. Something compelled them to do so. "Don't look at it." The man continued to shout. "Do no... look."

Unfortunately, they did just that. The quickly turned their head and found themselves staring at a eel like creature. It had huge, sharp, teeth and bright yellow eyes. Danielle couldn't help the scream that forced it's way out of her lips.

"Get out!" The Doctor shouted, hearing their screams. Both women quickly ran out from the room and stood on either side of him. "Give me that!" He motioned to the device in the brunette's hand. Not needing any more of a prompt. She handed it over.

He pushed a button on it, causing the top to light up when he pointed it at the door. From where the three of them were, they could hear a latch clicking into place. After that, the Doctor tried to unlock his cuffs.

"Come on." He complained when it wasn't working. "What's the bad alien done to you?"

_Alien?! _Danielle thought, eyes wide. _Wonderful! _

"Will that door hold it?" Amy asked, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Did you not hear him? It's an Alien!" She glared, becoming a little agitated.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, course!" The man rolled his eyes as well. "It's an inter-dimensional multiform from outer space- They're all terrified of wood!" Amy shot him a look, before turning back to the door.

Just when she did, a golden light started to appear behind it. _Oh, that can't be good. _

"What's that?" The ginger questioned. "What's it doing?" Looking up from his screwdriver, the Doctor shrugged.

"I don't know. Getting dressed?" Looking back at the device, he continued. "Run. Just go. Your back-up's coming, I'll be fine." Closing her eyes briefly, the ginger took a deep breath before speaking.

"There is no back-up." That caused the Doctor to look between both women, giving them confused looks. "I hear you two radio for back-up."

"They're pretend radios." She said, not letting her eyes off the door.

"But you're police-women." He insisted.

"I'm a kissogram!" She shouted, throwing her hat off, letting her long hair flow down her back. When she did, the Doctor stared at her, just as the door fell the ground. Right behind it was a bald man in a blue jumpsuit, and a dog.

Danielle couldn't help but think the two of them looked rather menacing.

"Bu it's just..." Amy started, confused. In all honesty, Danielle was also confused, but she had this funny feeling she should be keeping an open mind.

"No, it isn't." The man corrected. "Look at the faces." Scrunching her eyebrows together, Danielle looked at the faces, not really knowing what she was looking for. That is, until he started growling. And it wasn't the dog who was growling.

"Oh my." Blinking, Danielle squinted before quickly leaning back. "That's just a little stranger." When she said that, the man couldn't help but send her a slight smirk. Most would be afraid of something like that, but she actually seemed interested... Almost curious.

"What? I'm sorry," Amy stuttered. "But what?!"

"It's all one creature." The Doctor grinned, finding the creature rather interesting. "One creature disguise as two. Clever old multi-form." As if to prove his point, the creature turned its head from side to side, both heads actually.

"Perfect camouflage." The brunette admitted, agreeing with his comment.

"A but of a rush job, though." He continued. "Got the voice a bit muddled, did you?" He now was speaking to the multi-form. The heads turned back to face the three of them. "Mind you, where did you get the pattern from?" That was what was really confused him.

"You'd need a psychic link, a live feed. How did you fix that?"

However, he didn't get an answer. The man just started to snarl like dog. Taking a step towards them, the man and dog made a weird noise. Danielle thought it was sort of like a snarl, but not like any one she had heard before.

Not a moment later, that point was proved. The man opened his mouth, to reveal large, pointed teeth. Exactly like the teeth of the creature they had seen in the room. Both women gasped, and shifted back a little, though the man seemed a little more calm.

"Stay boy." He ordered, giving a bit of a glare. "Them and me, we're safe. Want to know why?" Reaching over, he patted Amy on her foot. "She sent for back-up."

"I didn't send for back-up!" Amy insisted, getting fed up with the man for not hearing her. _Bloody idiot! _Danielle, however, knew what he was trying to pull, and shot her friend a glare from the corner of her eye.

"I know. That was a clever lie to save our lives." The Doctor said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes and the ginger. "Okay, yeah, _no _back-up!" He corrected himself. Strangely, that seemed to calm the creature down. "That's why we're safe. Alone, we're not a threat to." Catching on, the brunette continued with out much of a thought.

"If we _had _back-up, though, then you'd have to kill us!" As soon as the words left her lips though, something proved her wrong. A robotic sounding voice echoed from behind them, some where outside.

"_Attention, Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded." _All those in the house, stiffened ever so slightly. _"Attention Prisoner Zero..."_

"What's that?" Amy questioned, freaking out a little by now.

"_The human residence is surrounded." _

"That would be back-up." The man said, though he sounded a little worried to Danielle. "Okay, one more time." Amy looked down at him confused, but let him continue to talk. "We do have back-up and that's definitely why we're safe."

"_Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated." _The voice said, once again proving him wrong.

"Well, you know," Danielle spoke up. "Safe apart from incineration and everything." She gave a sheepish shrug as she finished speaking. As the voice continued to speak, Prisoner Zero (as everyone had figured he was), walked into another room.

As soon as he was out of sight, the Doctor proceeded to bang his sonic screwdriver on the floor until it was working again.

"Work, work, work. Come on."

"_Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated." _The voice repeated, adding to the already tense atmosphere.

After a moment, the screwdriver was working. Pointing it at the hand cuffs, he pressed a button. A second later they snapped open.

"Run!" He shouted, giving a smile to the two women as he hopped off the ground. When neither of them made a move to leave, the Doctor grabbed them by the wrists and shoved them in front of him. Needing no more of a prompt, they ran down the stairs and out the front door.

Closing the door behind them, the man shot Amy a confused look.

"Kissogram?"

"Yes, a kissogram!" She groaned, a little annoyed that he kept asking that. The device in his hand made a weird noise as he pointed it to the door, before running away from the house. "What's going on?" She demanded.

"Why did you pretend to be police-women?" He questioned, avoiding her own.

"You broke into my house!" She reminded, her Scottish fury coming out despite the British accent. "It was this or a French maid! And I doubt Dani would have worn that."

"Damn right I wouldn't have." Said brunette mumbled under her breath, glaring.

"What's going on?" Amy continued, ignoring her friend's comment. "Tell me!" The three of them ran through Amy's yard, until the came to a blue box. Stopping, Danielle gave a funny look to it, reading the signs on its doors.

_Public call Police Box? I never knew people still had those. _

"Tell me!"Amy insisted. Groaning, the man turned away from the door, giving her an annoyed expression.

"An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?"

"Who are you?" Danielle finally asked, needing confirmation on her thoughts.

"The Doctor." He answered quickly, causing her eyes to widen slightly, but not so much that they were noticeable. So her hunch was right. "Any more?"

"Yes." Amy spoke in an annoyed tone.

"Me, too." The Doctor mumbled, trying to unlock the TARDIS. When it didn't work, he started to get worried. "No, no, no! Don't do that, not now!" He pleaded. "It's still rebuilding, not letting us in!" Behind him, both Amy and Danielle watched with confused and scared expressions.

Back at the house, the creature started barking at them. Both the man and the dog.

"Come on!" Danielle finally shouted, grabbing the Doctor's arm, Amy grabbing the other. Neither of them really felt like dying today.

"No, wait hang on, hang on, wait, wait, wait. The shed," The Doctor pulled his arms from them, running over to the shed. "I destroyed that shed last time I was here, smashed it to pieces." He insisted, looking at it funny.

"So there's a new one." Amy said. "Let's go." However, the Doctor didn't seem to want to let it go, his confusion getting the best of him.

"But the new one's got old." _Oh no. _Danielle thought, her eyes widening. "It's ten year old at least." Amy's eyes widened, having similar thoughts. Leaning closer, the Doctor sniffed the shed before running his finger along it. He then proceeded to stick said finger in his mouth.

"Twelve years." He corrected himself. "I'm not six months late, I'm twelve years late." He turned to look at the ginger.

"He's coming." She said, gesturing to the house.

"You said six months." He gave her an accusing look. Sensing where this was going, Danielle inched closer to the Police Box. "Why did you say six months?"

"We've got to go." The brunette insisted, not wanting something to start.

"This matters." He insisted, shooting her a look before turning back to the ginger. "This is important. Why did you say six months?"

"Well why did you say five minutes?!" Amy shouted, her Scottish accent finally coming through.


End file.
